The Prophecy of Four
by dracomalfoysbiggestfan
Summary: The Dark Lord has risen, A prophecy has been spoken, heroes and a villain of old are back and in the center of all this is someone who really needs a break... is that Draco quoting a poem, this is going to be a fun year for hogwarts and the wizarding world. Reincarnation! This has HET & SLASH if you don't like it then leave.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer, I do not own either of these particular works, I only own the story line. Also yes this is another Reincarnation fic it honestly wasn't supposed to start a story but well... here we are. I would like to thank Author of Sin for being the beta for this fic as i really do need one. **

**Now On with the show**

* * *

In a room filled with lots of gizmos and gadgets, there sat a teenager with shoulder length blonde hair. This girl is Luna Lovegood. She is known around her school as Loony because she sees things the other students do not. Although the students at her school may make fun of her for that, they may never know that she is what most people in the world would classify as a seer – someone who can see the future and also obtain prophecies.

Now, Luna is a low level seer – one who can see things that don't belong in this world. At this level, she would never be considered as one to get a prophecy by older or fake seers. However, being who she is, Luna would be more than likely to give a prophecy when nobody is physically there to neither hear it nor record it. The thing about the seers of this world is that none of them have ever given a prophecy before their twentieth birthday. Luna, on the other hand, is an exception for no other reason than the Greek God of Prophecies, one Lord Apollo felt that the seers of this world need to stop being prejudiced little shits and wanted them to learn that no matter how little seer power one has they shouldn't look down on people. This is the only reason that little fourteen years old Luna got the prophecy that would change the fate of the world and certain people in it forever.

_"Legend speaks of the human WEAPONS,_

_The ones who saved and nearly destroyed their planet,_

_Unite they will to fight anew with an Evil less than one of their own._

_The ones to fight with all their might,_

_the moody one whose name is opposite to his demeanor,_

_the one whose evil needs to be repented,_

_the one who really needs to stop quoting,_

_and the one who needs to stop moping._

_These four WEAPONS with friends new and old,_

_will save the world from horror untold."_

This prophecy that no living person was around to hear would be the beginning of the end for certain people in the wizarding world. However, it is also a new beginning for certain people of the planet Gaia and their reincarnations.

A few hundred kilometres across the country, in a small suburban house, a young fifteen year old male was reliving a second life just hours after nearly having his soul sucked out of his very body.


	2. The Event That Started it All

**Disclaimer: I still do not own this... as, one I am not Japanese nor male and two I do not hail from England. I have been to Japan however and I have to say it is a wonderful country, from the parts of it I have seen. **

**I would also like to thank the people who have followed and or favourited this story. they are: SunWlndy, LucediDio, pococo, Little Green Faerie Of Doom, ****Alanna Darkfeather****,** **Saxor131and **** foxy2015.**

**I will most likely never update this on a schedule as I will probably be reading other people's storie**

**Also a shoutout to the beta of this story Author of Sin, because without them this story would probably suck. **

**Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**_A FEW HOURS EARLIER_**

Harry Potter, a young man of fifteen years, was once again fighting for his life… as well as that of his fat arse cousin Dudley. Well, technically, it was their souls that he was trying to save, but details. You may be wondering what type of soul-eating demon would go after two fifteen year old teenagers. Well, the truth is, the things after the boys aren't Demons, but Dementors – soul sucking creatures of darkness that guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban.

Now, the Dementors would usually stay at the prison to keep all the people there, and the only times that Harry knows of where the Dementors left the prison is when Harry's Godfather, one Sirius Black, did what was thought to be impossible and broke out. The other time was when Harry found out that one of the two best Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers had turned out to be a minion of Voldemort and was using the tournament to get Harry to the end and use him in a ritual to get Voldemort a human...ish body back.

Getting back on track, Harry, who just had to find and pick up his wand again because his cousin is an arse, was having a bit of difficulty summoning the Patronus charm; each happy memory (which is needed to fuel the Patronus) he came up with, was either not happy enough or reminded him of the fact that neither of his friends were writing to him properly with any information on what's happening in the Wizarding world.

Harry, who could hear the raspy, rattling breath of the Dementor, saw the scabbed, rotting hole like mouth nearing his face and felt the hands with the exact same texture of the mouth gripping tightly at his neck, felt something shatter inside his mind and soul – like a glass window after being hit by a stone in a certain spot, making the glass shatter into millions of tiny pieces. Seconds after this shattering feeling happened, an image of three people came to mind – a tall auburn-haired man, a slightly shorter brunet man and a young man who looked to be the aforementioned brunet man's **brother**. The instant this image appeared, Harry felt a sense of happiness wash over him. It was with this image and feeling that Harry found the strength to raise his wand and cry out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM," in their defence.

The first time Harry used the Patronus charm properly and produced an image with it, it was a stag, now though it seemed to have changed into what seemed to be an enormous dragon-like creature with only one wing. Staring at it for a few seconds, Harry belatedly remembered the fact that there was a second Dementor and immediately had the new Patronus fly towards it, barely making in time to save his cousin. Quickly stuffing his wand into the waistband of his pants, Harry leant over to help his cousin up. Once that was done, he headed towards the nearest exit to the underpass to quickly get out of there. Because he had done this, he missed Mrs Figg when she came through the underpass looking for him, and subsequently missed out on being told that he was being watched.

Harry was sitting on the wimpiest excuse of a bed anyone has ever seen, going over in his mind, the last hour since he got back to the house with his cousin. After he had been yelled at to fix whatever 'freakishness' that he had done to their precious Duddy, a whole shit ton of owls had turned up at the house telling him that he had been Expelled and that he was getting a trial, so, no, he was not expelled yet. But, he had to stay in the house and not leave under any circumstances.

Harry, at this point, had gone upstairs after saying offhandedly over his shoulder to feed Dudley some chocolate and he would be back to normal in no time. Looking back over it, Harry got the feeling he could have handled it much easier if he could just stab them… wait, what...? No, bad, no stabbing people, Harry had to tell himself.

Deciding that it was time to get some sleep, as he was obviously tired if he wanted to stab his only living relatives, Harry laid down and quickly fell into a light sleep. It was during this sleep that, what seemed like a memory, and not one of the graveyard where he saw a fellow school mate die, came to the forefront of his dream.

_**Dream**_

It was a bright day, the sun was shining and the sounds of fighting were clear throughout the building. A tall auburn-haired man and a slightly shorter brunet man stood at the window of what seemed to be a giant office. Harry was wondering who these men were – if they were two of the three people he saw earlier – and why he was seeing them. The auburn-haired one turned and spoke to him with a voice that reminded Harry of smooth dark chocolate.

"****irtoth, do you think there are any good candidates for the program this year?"

"Honestly ***esis, the best one I can see is the little blond who has obviously lied about his age," ****iroth said, as Harry got the feeling that he was in one of the memories of this Iroth guy and was wondering what was happening and why it was, once again, happening to him.

"And how do you know this one has lied about his age, ****iroth?" the dark haired one queried.

"I know because of his physique – he is obviously shorter than the other cadets, and from what his file says, he comes from a mountain town where there would be no shortage of meat due to the animals and monsters there," ****iroth replied as a strand of long **silver** hair came into Harry's vision.

The tall one, ***esis, hummed as he turned back to the window and commented, "***geal, it seems your puppy is out terrorising the cadets again…"

_**Dream end**_

It was with this last comment and a low chuckle that Harry woke from his dream, feeling more confused than rested – really hoping that this dream won't lead to some end of the world plot.


	3. An Awakening, and a peek at the Villain

**Disclaimer: when you wish upon a star to get the rights to your favourite works, and a Blue fairy answers...you will still not get the rights, you will however get a nice lump on your head and a dream that you did own them.**

**None of the above happened to me though so I'm perfectly sane, mostly. now on with the acknowledgements:**

**First to the people who have followed and/or favourited this story, they are: Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura, GiuliaDark1, WhiteWolfShadowPanther, Irland Phoenix, wolfawaken, de Arundel, EmeraldBenu, Dana Archer, GreyWitch13, darkstorm32, Misao-chan9970, LadyOfTheIsle, silferdeath, tatiana1989, SeleneAlice, TerraSorren01, M.S DARK ANGEL, amberartemis16, Shinkashinko, Moonshine24, Blood and Sun and Twinkles43534.**

**next to the review:  
**

**from ****amberartemis16, i love these types of fics as well they're awesome, hopefully it will be good as i have no idea what will happen... and i'm writing it, as to your question you'll have to wait and see (big hint in this chapter).**

******wow, this may be my longest note ever...okay last bit if you spot any references to other works of entertainment...point them out please cause I have only consciously added one... that I know of.**

******shoutout to Author of Sin for once again beta-ing this story. updates when I feel like it so don't get your hopes up for quick ones...i'm not good at consistency.**

******now on with this very short chapter.**

* * *

In a creepy, seemingly abandoned castle, in a dark, desolate forest, two men lay sleeping. These men had quite differentiating looks; their personalities, however, bare a slight resemblance to each other. The first is a tall man, with long black hair held up by a red headband type thing. His outfit consisted of black leather, a tattered red cape, a gold gauntlet on his left hand and boots covering feet.

The second is shorter than the first and has spiky blond hair. His outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless turtle neck jumper, long black pants, black combat boots, and a shoulder pauldron with a silver wolf's head on his left shoulder that held up a sleeve that once covered a deadly sickness.

These men sleeping peacefully in this castle were unaware of what was about to happen to them, for at the exact moment that the small blonde reached out and grabbed the taller man the ground beneath them shook and rumbled. Now, had this been about a week ago this would not have bothered the men. However, with this earth shattering rumble came along green wisps of light to wake the two up.

"Mmh, Zack, stop licking me…," the blond mumbled, shifting to get comfortable and then freezing… _That should not be happening_. He'd actually felt something licking him.

Stunning bright blue eyes opened and just stared. The last time he had been awake the lifestream didn't have enough energy to actually come out and form anything. The blond turned to his companion.

"Vincent, wake up, you need to see this," the blond said as he shook his companion awake, he then had to dodge the swipe that came at his head from the golden hand.

"Why have you woken me, Cloud?" Vincent asked, not apologising for nearly taking his companions head off.

"Vincent, look around you and tell me what you see," Cloud said, turning to stare at the green wisps again.

"Impossible," Vincent breathed, looking at the green wisps, "These shouldn't be here. I thought the lifestream didn't have the energy to manifest in any way"

"I thought the same, but...,"

Whatever Cloud was going to say was cut off as he started to glow white and disappeared into the lifestream. Now, most people would freak out when their companion or themselves would disappear, however these two were used to it… It hadn't happened for quite a number of years, but they were used to it.

_**In the lifestream, the Blinding lifestream, the Cetra sleep tonight~~~~~**_

Cloud opened his eyes and instantly closed them again due to the harsh blinding white of the lifestream.

"Aerith, what happened? I thought you said that there wasn't going to be any more conversations until the next world disaster," he asked the air without opening his eyes.

Had he opened his eyes he would have noticed that his companion was not his flower girl. It was her mother.

"Cloud Strife, hero of Gaia, my daughter will not be able to speak with you through the lifestream anymore. The reason is because she, like many others, has been given a second chance, and this offer is open to you as well. However, yours will be different, should you accept it." Ifalna Gast said, scaring the mako out of Cloud.

"What do you mean by second chance...? Who gets this chance? Why now? And why couldn't Aeirth talk to me for so long?" Cloud asked desperately.

"All will be revealed in time, but only if you accept… Also, if you accept please, try not to kill some of the people – it was hard enough to find them in the lifestream without having to do it again," Ifalna said just before kicking Cloud out of the lifestream... literally.

_**In the real world, the sucky real world, Vincent waits alone~~~~~**_

Vincent looked up when he heard Cloud stumble back into reality and land on his ass.

"So, what did Aerith have to say?" he asked, curious

"It wasn't Aerith... it was her mother. Not Elmyra, Ifalna," Cloud said as Vincent opened his mouth, "She wanted to offer us a second chance at life with some others. I don't know who; however, she stated that I am not allowed to attempt to kill any of them."

"Who would be given another chance at life, that you'd want to kill Cloud?" Vincent asked, before realisation hit him and Cloud at the same moment.

"SEPHIROTH!"

**And now, for something completely different:**

On the other side of the country, in a blindingly pink house, the Dark Lord Voldemort plotted; His attempts at killing the wizarding boy wonder, not to be confused with Batman's boy wonder sidekick Robin, had completely failed... again.

'What I need is a way to get the boy dead and in a way that nobody would expect from me, the Dark lord Voldemort, muwahahahahahahahahahaha.'

His plotting would somehow lead to a late night stint in Muggle France with a couple of veela and a man named Francis Bonnefoy.


	4. sooo, it's not the Legion of Doom

**Disclaimer, this story still only belongs to me slightly, and only because this plot is used a bit but it is my spin on it, so please don't think this is mine, I don't have the money to be sued... I don't have money at all.**

**Thank you to these people who have followed and/or fovourited this story since the last chapter:**

**Prucanisthewaytogo,****drago123, Hikari51, GaaShikaNaruJiKe, Angel-Hime-Chan, TamayoNomura, Anrieth, CAEL-TAiyo-Kurama-kage, Cho-no-Iro, SleepyMangaHead, ChaoticallyAwkward, kuroshiro spade, dhuron, Mommy'sLittlePyro, santanaann4524, zack the wolf, BlackShadow1,Sstormlight, kittywitchy,brokenbeyondrepair13. **

**Amberartemis16: you know I didn't even notice that bit of Zack/Cloud most of the pairings that I have thought of do not include it however, I may be able to add some in... as for the crossover... I may just add some bits and pieces in, who knows I may add in other fandoms as well however that all depends on what my brain comes up with and how I decide to write it, but I will take it into consideration.**

**I would like to say this, I have written more chapters for this story than any other of mine and I have to say I'm very glad that I am writing this at school, I also have no idea where this is going.**

**Also,** _"I'm an Example" _**is for reincarnation speak, this may happen from time to time where the original incarnations will take over for a bit.**

**Shouting out to to my beta Author of Sin for being the Beta to this story.**

**Let us now go to the start of the story: ****Allons-y**

* * *

Back with the Boy-Who-Lived, we find our hero, standing frozen in front of the bathroom mirror.

_**Five minutes ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Harry had woken up this fine morning and went to have a nice wake up shower, as he was still half asleep. As soon as he was pulling his shirt over his head, however, he saw something silver. Now, this confused our hero greatly because the only people who had anything silver kept it in their rooms so as to not have it taken by the 'Freak'.

Looking around for the glint of silver he saw, Harry looked at the mirror, reasoning that he could find it better that way. Well… good thing is he found the silver object… Not so good news is that it was on. his. HEAD!

**_Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

So that is how he came to be staring at the mirror with a dumb look on his face.

'This is just a coincidence. My hair's going grey from the stress of my life… yeah, that's right, it totally has nothing to do with that bizarre dream… right?' He thought, reaching up to touch the offending piece of silver hair. Let us leave him to his mid-teen crisis.

**Meanwhile, in the legion of Doom…**Wrong Lair, What do you mean 'wrong lair'? It's clearly the lair of the legion of Doom… it's the lair of the good guys? ...Seriously don't they have, like, this big magical castle or something to use instead…? It's not safe enough. Are you serious? That's a stupid reason… that is also a stupid reason… You know what, I'm leaving, find a new voice over guy because I QUIT!

**~Sorry about him, he's new… Or, well, he was new. Anyway, on with the show~**

_**12 Grimmauld Place London**_

Number 12 Grimmauld place, the former home of the most noble and ancient house of Black – usually a nice, quiet place... but wasn't so at the moment. This was because the last member of the main branch of the Black family, one Sirius Black, had decided to let the ancient house be used by The Order of the Phoenix... Well, actually, he didn't want them there as it kept him confided to the house of his childhood horrors. Yet, he had no choice. They quite literally forced him to let them in, and now because he had been forced to stay in this godforsaken house, his Godson had to face dementors and possible expulsion all because thirteen years ago, he hadn't gotten a trial (blaming the head of the Wizengamont here Dumbledore) and is now a wanted escapee.

"Albus Dumbledore, don't you dare sit there and say that Harry will not have a bloody chance in this trial because you and I both know it was in self-defence, and they will know that as well!" Sirius yelled – this argument had been going on since Dumbledore had gotten to the house and told him that he couldn't go to see his godson.

"Now, Sirius, we both know that what you really want to know is why you cannot see Harry, but my hands are tied. The best I could get him was the trial and you know you cannot go out for the sheer fact that if you are recognised you will be given the Dementors kiss," Dumbledore explained with a manipulative gleam in his eye.

'Argh, he's right... if only I could get to him without being seen. I mean, it's not like we can just apparate out of this place straight into his room or into the front yard with an invisibility cloak or disillusionment charm, but _noooo_ he'll find some way to get me to stay here while my godson is suffering.' Sirius thought, not looking in the old man's eyes.

"You're right sir, I'll just be in my room feeding Buckbeak," Sirius stated before leaving the room, not allowing a chance for anyone to talk to him anymore.

Remus sighed.

"I'll go after him, just leave him be for the time being," he said as he walked out of the room to his best friends room.

"Sirius, we need to talk right now," he said, knocking on the door.

"Fine, come on in Remus, what do you need to talk about?" Sirius said, letting him in and locking the door.

"Hold up a second," Remus said, putting up monitoring charms as well as temporary listening charm destabilisers. "Sorry, I don't want this to be overheard."

"It's alright buddy, I would have done it as well. But, yeah, you got there first. So, what did you need?"

"Sirius, this may sound weird, but you know my wolf and how sometimes he would talk to me during the days leading up to the full moon?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well it has everything to do with the fact that it is two weeks until the full moon and the wolf is talking to me, telling me that you smell like that bastard of a ShinRa dog and that he wants to tear you to pieces before you destroy the planet with your goddess damned company."

"Okay, so Moony's changed a bit…," Sirius observed, inwardly panicking, 'How in the name of the goddess does he know that name, I've only heard it in my dreams but that should be impossible... unless... no reincarnation was not supposed to happen after the age of seventeen, if any was supposed to happen at all'

"Remus, can you ask Moony if he has a name he wishes to go by?"

"Why do you ask padfoot?"

"I'm just testing a theory here, please do it for me."

"Okay," Remus said, closing his eyes. "He says that his name is Nanaki."

"That just proves that my theory is correct," Sirius stated.

"Oh, and what would this theory be?"

_"Oh, but my dear friend, you know as well as I do that its reincarnation. Isn't that correct, Red XIII_?" Sirius stated, smirking slightly.

"How do you... Rufus ShinRa, you slimy bastard, how did you get a reincarnation?" Remus growled.

"_Oh, little wolf, it's because I'm the owner of the planet_... Remus... I think I am the reincarnation of an asshole." Sirius stated as his personality came back.

"I think so as well. Do you think anyone else is a reincarnation?"

"Well... wait, when did Nanaki start talking to you fully?"

"Why?"

"Please just answer."

"Well, he started to talk to me last night... two hours after… I think I know who another reincarnation is." Remus stated.

"Who?" two voices replied.

"It's Harry. He must have been the one to kick start it… wait a second, Fred what are you doing in here?"

"I'm not Fred, yo, and I was totally _not_ spying on you."

* * *

**Who is Fred really?, Who will be reincarnated? and Who let me know who they think the Reincarnations will be? Find out next update, Remember I don't believe I will ever have a set updating timetable so get your answers in as soon as possible and I might just add it in because I have no idea how this will turn out.**


	5. You're on the wrong Continent

**Disclaimer, I have no rights to the ownership of the Final Fantasy franchise, nor the Harry Potter one,I also have no claim for any other works that may appear. I am just a person trying to make people laugh, which isn't normal for me cause I am not funny. I wrote this while I was sick, still am actually but oh well.**

**Thank you to these people for following and/or favouriting: SilverReplay, MangaLover2142, wolfprincess8140, Zero icefox, Gbstermite, Romana Italia, CrimsonLaurana, intanafikah.**

**On to the Reviews **

**drago123: really one word, I suppose I can't complain but yes it is him.**

**Shinkami Ashura: thank you I had hoped people would like it.**

**Gowolf: I update as soon as I get the chapter I wrote that week back from my Beta.**

**Lilyflower101: thank you I work really hard on these jokes... pffft no I don't I just wing it and come ut with what ever.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, let me know in a review or not I don't want to force people to write. Shoutout to my Beta Author of Sin because she is awesome for looking over this story for your enjoyment.  
**

**Now that that is over let us continue to the story,**

**andiamo~**

* * *

""Yo, I'm not Fred, but from the way you were talkin', you would know who I am… or was anyway, wouldn't you, bossman?" The now identified George said.

"Oh goddess, it's Reno. How did you get reincarnated?" Sirius asked exasperated.

"It's because I'm AWESOME, duh," George/Reno stated (in Surrey, a certain silver haired ex-country yelled out for seemingly no reason. Perhaps he felt through the force, that nobody was as awesome as Prussia. Thoroughly confusing his quiet, blonde companion and a certain boy wonder… again, not Robin.)

"Right, ignoring you, why do you think that Harry is a reincarnation?" Sirius asked.

"Because Nanaki started talking to me roughly two hours after Harry was attacked by the Dementors. I think that something happened when they attacked him that put it in motion that we started to wake up," Remus said hoping that his theory didn't sound too stupid.

"Remus, you are a genius. I would have never figured that out," George said.

"He's right: we would never have figured that out. Well, I could've, but not that fast," Sirius said.

_**Well they seem to be on track let's go have a look at some other people.**_

**Malfoy Manor**

Sitting in a well-furnished room were two young men. One was a dark-skinned, Italian looking young man and the other was a blond haired, mischievous young man. These two were currently discussing what was happening to them.

"I don't know, Draco; these dreams are really getting to me. I mean, seriously, this last one showed some people riding on big chicken-type creatures and I'm freaking out 'cause I get the feeling that I have actually done that. I also remember being in what can only be described as a muggle contraption," the Italian looking one stated.

"Blaise, it's probably nothing. I mean, I'm the one having a crisis. I feel like I'm missing parts of myself because I don't have a book filled with poems or a sword," Draco said to his best best friend.

"What could these dreams mean?" Blaise questioned.

"I don't know, but for some reason I get the feeling Potter's got something to do with it all," Draco said.

"Probably, we may never know," Blaise told him.

_**Let's leave them to their discussion and focus our attention elsewhere.**_

Deep in the forests of despair, we find Voldemort trying and failing to figure out where he is and how he got there. As it was stated before, he was failing… badly. All he could remember was some French women and a Frenchman and a red-headed Scotsman suddenly barging in, and then waking up in this forest.

Hoping to find out how many days had gone by while he was unconscious, Voldie cast a Tempus and in front of him appeared the date and time. 5th August 1995 7:05 am EST. Last time he checked the time and date, it was the 3rd and so he estimated he had been unconscious for a day.

Deciding that he needed to get out of the forest, Voldemort decided to use a point me spell to find civilisation. Following the direction he was being pointed in, Voldie came across a collection of houses. Spotting a person walking around the streets, he decided to ask where he was and probably kill the person.

"MORTAL, tell me where is this place and give me directions to Cornwall immediately. Do this and I may spare your life."

"Mate, Cornwall is in Europe, like, up north and to the left a bit... I think, and you're in Cardwell, Australia. Plus, you'd have a hard time trying to kill anyone here mate," the stranger stated looking at Voldemort strangely.

"Why, mortal, would I have a hard time killing you?"

"Well, living in this country, you have to be hard to kill cause the wildlife's after your blood and it'll get it if you're not careful," the man said, scratching at his nose just above the Band-Aid there and not mentioning that it's kinda hard to kill a nation.

"You have been helpful, mortal, I shall spare your life for now," Voldie said, feeling strangely generous as he apparated away.

"Man, mum really needs to keep his crackpots in his own bloody country. I can't have them running around here, it'd upset the tourism," Jett Kirkland said, shaking his head and going back to his house.

_**That was really weird, let's get back to England and the trouble happening there.**_

In a greenhouse, in the backyard of a Manor in Wales, a young man stood overlooking his summer project. His plants were coming along nicely just like he expected. He had felt honoured when his grandmother had given him free reign over it at the end of the last school year and he hoped he could keep the place healthy as long as he was there. He also hoped that these dreams he was having didn't really mean anything. Either that or he was going crazy which, either way, he didn't like the idea of.

Back in Grimmauld place, two red heads a male (Reno) and a female were discussing what was happening to them while a third (who looked like Reno's twin) was doing multiple squats to get rid of excess energy that he had somehow gained overnight.

Barely any of these people knew that there were more waking up and that someone from a past all of them wanted to forget would be appearing all too soon.

After all, he created a near God. Why couldn't he somehow find a way to bring himself back from the dead?

* * *

**Who is coming back?Who will tell me that this story is kinda going fast? When will we get on with the story? All will be revealed when I decide to write the next chapter. If you want a character to be reincarnated as a specific person let me know and I may add them. **


	6. the planet her WEAPONS and a cetra

**You know I don't know why people would think I own these series because looking at this story I really couldn't have had any part in the creation process of any of it.**

**It's very luck for you guys that I have this done I didn't think I would have a chapter for you this week, because I have been lazy and sick this week.**

**Onto the followers and favouriters: ****exaigon,** **Ocean of the Moon, Katrina Storm, Lk6lu, Enuescaris, campiongirl16 and Capt. Jack Harkness. To all the people who like my story I thank you **

**now for the reviews :**

**My Beta Author of Sin: please don't die, I would hope you like it as you are the one looking over it for me. **

**Drago123: me neither... I just hope I know when that is.**

**Lilyflower101: i'm slightly confused did you want me to add lily as a character or just randomly say her name a couple of times... because I am thinking of adding her, I just don't know how.**

**Shouting out to My awesome Beta Author of Sin for doing all this edit work for me.**

**Andiamo~**

In the highlands of Scotland, a majestic, mystical, mesmerising castle sat. To many a person, this castle was a home away from home. To others, it was a place of friendship... and school. To Harry Potter and Thomas (Tom, Voldemort) Riddle, it was the first true home they'd ever had. To the Headmaster of the school, one Albus Dumbledore, it was the perfect way to get chess pieces and be in control of the entire population of Wizarding Brittian. Now most people in the community when faced with this information would tell you that you suck and immediately label you as a dark wizard whilst the other people would try and recruit you to their cause… unless you were a muggleborn... even the half-bloods would have to be weary due to the fact that you have the blood of muggles sullying you.

In this magical, mystical castle, in the room of hidden things – A.K.A The Room of Requirement or the come and go room – four portraits lay. These portraits were of the four founders of Hogwarts; Rowena Ravenclaw, a beautiful brunet lady with storm grey eyes and a knowledge to rival the Greek Goddess Athena, Helga Hufflepuff , a sweet lady with honey blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a caring disposition bigger than that of the Greek Goddess Hestia, Godric Gryffindor, a Headstrong young man with Auburn hair, doe brown eyes and a love for making and wielding weaponsto rival the likes of the Greek Gods Haphestus and Ares, and last but not least is Salazar Slytherin a younger man with pitch black hair, emerald green eyes and a cunning streak to rival that of the Greek God Hermes. These four people were the best of friends, and despite what rumours have said, they did not have differing views on muggleborn students – they all thought anyone with magic should be taught. Over the years, the houses of theirs at the school also changed. Originally, a person was supposed to go into the house where they would get the most help with the type of magic they were falling behind in.

"Sal, I'm bored, and this narration is really annoying me," the portrait of Godric Gryffindor whined.

"What do you want me to do about it? And stop calling me Sal, for heaven's sake! It's been nearly 1000 years, I would have thought it had sunk in by now," the portrait of Salazar replied.

"But... it suits you."

"I don't care if it suits me or not, stop calling me that."

"Yeah, well, I don't care about your face!"

Are you two done? I'm trying to set the scene here and you are ruining it.

"We'll be good," they replied.

Good. Now that that's done… Among these four there was a seer, not one that would give out prophecies but one that could see the future. In this future they saw a young boy and his troubles, his abusive relatives, his fake friends and the torture he went through. However, they also saw what he would become – a stronger young man with true friends and a wonderful future.

"We don't care about this! Aren't we just going to be random plot devices later in the story?" Godric questioned.

You know what? Fine. We will be leaving these four in this room until I feel the need to add them.

Cloud was stuck in thought. He was wondering how the people he knew had died were to be coming back; he was also wondering why Sephiroth was one of these people.

"It just doesn't make sense, Vincent. Why are people coming back? Why now and, seriously, why the hell does Sephiroth need to come back to life again? Once was enough."

"I know, Cloud. However, we should not question this; it could only get worse for us and then where would we be?"

"You're right, Vincent, but let's be serious. Why is this happening, now let alone at all?"

"We may never know, but I have the feeling that something serious will be happening soon."

Hermione sighed. Ever since last night she'd been having this weird feeling, like she was connecting to multiple people… yet none at all. It was confusing and slightly disturbing. The green wisps of light didn't help either – always following her around. Sure, they were fun and pretty, but they followed her everywhere. It was really creeping her out.

It was nearing completion and the WEAPONS were awakening – some slower than others but still waking. Soon, the planet would be safe. There would be hardships, there will be betrayal. There will be pranks and love but one thing is for sure, Gaia would make sure her children are happy – even though there will be that ass again, the children will be happy.

"They should turn out happy or else the planet will come and beat you up," the Goddess stated to the mysterious voice in the sky.

"I know, but they will, even if I have to come into this myself," the mysterious voice in the sky replied.

"Good."

**will this story ever move on, will I ever have a set plot, will I ever stop making this up as I go along. Tune in next time to find out.**

**Godric: or not cause you know you suck.**


	7. Some Explainations and ThreatsFun

**Hello people who live on the internet and/or in the internet, I am one of the worst people you could find on this website... a lazy writer. That's right the only reason why this chapter wasn't posted like two months ago is all because I 1) didn't have any inspiration, 2) I had no idea where the first part of the chapter was... one of my multiple USB's and 3) I was too lazy to do it till now :D... do you hate me yet?**

**As I am always telling people on this site, I have the writing talent of a ten year old and cannot describe s*** so if I owned either of these things they would be worse than they are and have a hell of a lot less fans than they do.**

**Now onto the mentions of people who have liked and/or favourited my story, they are as follows:**

**Sakura Lisel, suntan140, TOWTWUKER, Clarity Bell Moses Hatch, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, Kireah, ellainaparker, ellainaparker, Starlit Warrior, DaughterofDante, .141, tamaralm, Sakura the cherry alchemist, paters02, Crystalstorm, catlover123456789, dragon-girl40, Gamma Cavy, ashi111, acherongoddess, Blodau-Ffrwd, Loveles Roz, Sky Rhapsodos. **

**To the people who have signed up to be following my story well have fun figuring when I'll update after this. **

**Now to the people that comment on this story:**

**lilyflower101, there will be more in the meantime have this to be satisfied.**

**Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura, i'm glad that you like it and yes there will be more coming soon-ish**

**and lastly to a Mr …...Sephiroth Cresent-Valentine, who should be in the story and not commenting on it (Evil glare in Seph's Direction): you will be with your friends soon enough...i just don't know how long the summer and this day will be :D**

**and finally a shout out to Author of Sin for beta-ing this when they needed to do homework you are truly an awesome person **

**now on with the story of untold horror... and randomness**

**Allons~y  
**

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the floor was no new thing for Harry. Waking up in the middle of the floor after being beaten up was also nothing new for Harry. Waking up in the middle of the floor after seeing someone standing over him (more like floating over him) and passing out… was a very new thing for him.

"Ugh… what happened?" Harry mumbled to himself, not expecting an answer.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but you fainted when you saw me. I mean, I don't think I look that bad as a redhead, but that very nice boy I met—… oh, what was his name…? Genal? No… Gerome? No. Geronimo?… no, George…? No, Genocide! Close but, no, that wasn't it..."

"Umm, I think I fainted because I am seeing my previously thought dead mother floating above me, and… I'm kinda creeped out – it isn't because you're a redhead. Also, it's Genesis. Wait, how did I know that…? Oh, right, the dream."

"That's the one! And, yeah, about the floating-above-you thing… I would have done it differently, but, well, apparently only the Cetra can do that… or people that were supposed to be with the Cetra. But since I am not, in either of my lifetimes, I felt that I should do it like this," Lily/Lucrecia stated, laughing slightly.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but why are you here?" Harry queried.

"Well son, I am here to tell you some of what is happening… and to let you know that it's not just happening to you. Harry, what you're going through is reincarnation. Reincarnation happens when the lifestream feels that the world needs to be saved, and it chooses the people from the past that either need redemption or have never really gotten to live... Well, except for that hyper one. He got sent because nobody in the lifestream could handle him anymore," Lucrecia stated.

"But why is this happening to me? Wait, who else is being reincarnated?" Harry asked, slightly scared for some reason.

"Oh, you'll see son. You'll see."

"…That's not helping me."

* * *

Cloud was really missing his bike. Sure, flying was cool and all, but he really missed the feeling of his bike on the open road, the wind in his teeth, the bugs in his hair, the giant flying monsters that would attack while he was minding his own business... Those were the days.

"Vincent, you know you love me—" Cloud started.

"No."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to—"

"I am not getting you a new bike, for the fiftieth time."

"Spoil sport."

**Let's get back to them as they seem to be a bit absorbed in their own world.**

* * *

"My friend, the fates are cruel."

"Draco, I swear to all that is holy, if you sigh that line one more time I will take the advice of my mother and hide your body where NOBODY will ever find it."

"Fine, it's not like I can control this random sighing, but do what you will."

**Nevermind that's kinda... morbid; disturbing, whatever synonym you want. Let's go elsewhere.**

* * *

"Something's going to happen and it won't be pretty, will it, oh twin of mine?"

"Yes, something will happen. I may have the instincts of what seems to be a puppy, but I can feel that something will happen."

"Heh heh, I'm gonna call you the puppy from now on, Fred."

"Well, what could I call you? You don't have a good nickname... Hey, I know. I'll call you slum rat from now on, eh, George?"

"You're a sneaky one, puppy. Makes me wonder why you weren't a Turk."

"Yeah, I know—oh look: a sickle. I think I'll name him Phillip," Fred said loudly.

"Oh yeah, that's why, no attention span and the subtly of Bahamut."

* * *

"The ones that are needed to stop the evil have awoken. The time will come for them to fully meet. Betrayal of one may lead to death, but in the end they will survive," Once again, this was spoken to an empty room and may never be known to the people of the wizarding world.

* * *

"Gentlemen, behold! I have come back from the matrix! Now, to eat some pudding made from real human parts…," a slightly insane greasy man exclaimed loudly, apparently ignoring his current audience of three teens.

"Brother, is this man all there?" the one with the shortest hair asked.

"I do not know, Loz, but I digress. He is the one who brought us back from the lifestream," the one with the longest hair said.

"Yazoo, do you think he will take us to mother? Or to big brother? Even the black sheep of this family would be good, I don't like him," the youngest looking one stated, looking at the one with long hair.

"I do not know, Kadaj. I do not know."

* * *

**whew that is sorta getting there isn't it, hopefully i'll have a new chapter for you all soon but if not remember**

**Reality is an Illusion,**

**The Universe is a Hologram,**

**Buy Gold,**

**BYE**


	8. The Remnants, Another One and a Pickup

**Hey look a very quick update, to my fans who like this story for some reason... I just want to tell you that no this story doesn't have chapters pre written they are written by chapter sometime after the previous chapter is posted... meaning that I don't know how it will turn out until I get to that chapter...sorry it's just who I am … I don't plan at all in that respect I give you the favourite that I got after this last chapter :**

**Sanasuke, and the follower EtherealKnight21.**

**Now onto the reviews are as follows:**

**Sky Rhapsodos: i'm glad that you like it also here's the next chapter :D**

**Twinkles43534: YAY new review, here's a new chapter**

**Gamma Cavy: yes they have very good instincts as you will see in this chapter**

**amberartemis16: it's okay that you haven't reviewed in a while if you have to go to collage, I have to go to highschool so yeah school sucks :D. about lily's reincarnation status being connected to the "Love" Protection that is a good theory and yes it may be connected but I don't know how... I will ponder about it, most likely they need to find him first :D, and yes there will be a Rude... if you can work out who he is I'll give you a high five.**

**Suzululu4moe, on chapter 5: yes the dream is wild, maybe they will, and yes the puppy will always live.**

**And finally lilyflower101: thank you I know it's not that bad to wait for a good chapter in a good story but I feel bad about not getting the chapter done.**

**Now that that's done a big thank you to my BETA Author of Sin who did the editing this morning for me.**

**Disclaimer...i will own both series when pigs fly and dragons appear on my front lawn... since nether of those things have happened yet... I sadly do not own them.**

* * *

**In a cave close to Hogwarts, four people stood.**

"Gentlemen, it is with great SANDWHICHES that I will tell you where we are," a man with black, greasy hair exclaimed.

"Do you have to? I honestly think that you are insane," one of the three with silver hair stated.

"Stop speaking, talking snow monster, we are having an adventure," The greasy haired man exclaimed.

"Yeah, no. C'mon Loz, Yazoo we're going to find Mother and brother," the silverette said.

"Hn."

"Yeah, let's find Mother."

* * *

"Cloud, what's wrong? You look like something really bad is about to happen," Vincent stated, looking at a frozen mid-step Cloud.

"That's because something will happen, Vincent. There are three new people with JENOVA cells on the planet," Cloud said, turning to look at his companion.

"You couldn't possibly mean…,"

"Yes, Vincent, it seems that the remnants are back."

"…F***"

* * *

"I just don't get it mate. It was the weirdest dream I've ever had – it had helicopters, a red head, two blonds (one of which needed to stop attacking me) and like four people with silver hair… Oh and there was lots and lots of fighting… big swords, too."

"That's rough mate; do you have any idea what it could mean?"

"Well, it may be a long shot, but I get the feeling it may be reincarnation… it may also be connected to Harry."

"Why do you think it's connected to him?"

"Because we're in his year and anything weird that happens is normally revolved around him."

"You have a point… Hey, do you think I should listen to me Ma and the prophet about him?"

"Seamus, you've known him for four years, lived in the same dorm as him, as well. Do you honestly think he would want more attention? You saw what he looks like at the start and end of each year: he's terrified to go home. My mum's a social worker and I've seen how some of the abused kids look when their homes are mentioned. He has the exact same look but it's gone before he thinks anyone sees it."

"You think he's being abused?"

"Yes, but every time I try to get close to talking to him, Ronald appears, glares at me and drags Harry away to talk about Quidditch."

"It seems like we have a mystery on our hands. Are we going to investigate it?"

"Yes, but there will not be any fires this time."

"Aww…"

* * *

"So, you're telling me that I am the reincarnation of somebody, but you're not allowed to tell me who?" Harry said to his mother, not being able to see more of his hair turn silver.

"That is correct."

"And you're also telling me that you are my mother in both lives?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying… What are you doing?" Lilly questioned, watching Harry go over to the wall.

"Nothing much, just going to try and make this make more sense," Harry replied.

"And how are you going to do tha—… Oh, that's how."

Harry had started to vigorously beat his head against the wall.

"Harry, son, stop that… Are those footsteps?" Lily questioned before quickly turning invisible when the thunderous footfalls stopped just outside of Harry's door.

"BOY, your aunt, cousin and I are leaving. We have been invited to a special garden awards ceremony and we are going to be leaving you here. You are to stay in this room, not be anywhere near the window and I swear if I find ANY food missing, you will never be going back to that freakish school again, got it?"

"Yes, uncle Vernon."

"Good, the door will be locked to prevent you from getting out," Vermin said, closing the door and locking it like he said he would.

"Mum, are you still there?" Harry questioned hesitantly, not surprised when he received no answer.

* * *

"Moony, are you going to be one of the ones getting Harry tonight?" Sirius questioned his long-time friend.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Remus queried.

"He may be a bit not right in the head if what we think is happening is actually not happening. But if it is, who do you think Harry is?"

"I don't know, Sirius… I honestly don't know."

**A few hours later…**

"Are we seriously breaking into his house? Can't we just ring the doorbell?" a young woman with bright bubble gum pink hair asked.

"What the blazes is a doorbell, Nymphadora?" A scarred man with a false leg and eye asked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," the young lady who shalt not be named stated as her hair turned blood red.

"Moody, let us just continue picking up Harry and get back to Headquarters, alright?" a tall black man stated calmly.

"You're right, Kingsley. Let's hurry up," Moody stated as they moved into the house... only to pull up short at the sight of a kitchen knife held out like a weapon in front of them.

"Who the hell are all you people and how did you get into this house?" the figure holding the knife growled.

"We are sorry. We are actually looking for someone: black hair, green eyes, lightning—" The nameless one started only to be cut off by another growl this time from the group, more specifically Remus.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

**What will happen, will there be a fight, will Seamus get to play with fire, will the Remnants find their mother or brother...find out when I do in the next chapter of The Prophecy of Four **


End file.
